The lock-up solenoid in transmissions closes-off a fluid passage which allows pressure to build-up in the chamber and move a valve to open a passageway so that the front portion of the torque converter can empty itself which allows the normal pressure in the converter to push a piston making a lock-up condition which is similar to a clutch. The lock-up solenoid includes a solenoid coil which actuates a plunger to restrict a hole at the end of a delivery sleeve. A mounting bracket has mounting legs which are secured to the casing by a pair of bolts received in threaded or tapped holes in the transmission casing. The delivery sleeve or tube carriers an "0" ring at the enlarged nose end of the delivery sleeve to seal the delivery sleeve with the pump mounted inside the transmission case. The delivery tube passes into the transmission casing to include the nose and "0" ring to engage the pump.
While the function and structure of the lock-up solenoid for several transmissions are the same, the lock-up solenoids are not interchangeable: the delivery sleeves are of different lengths. This means that two separate parts have to be stocked. In replacement situations this can mean that the parts dealer has to stock two lock-up solenoids that are not interchangeable.
The object of the present invention is to provide a lock-up solenoid system in which the lock-up solenoid has a one size (long) delivery sleeve and can be used on several types of transmissions.
According to the invention, a conventional lock-up solenoid having a long delivery tube and mounting bracket with outwardly extended mounting legs is mounted on a transmission transmission case requiring a lock-up solenoid with a short delivery sleeve. This is accomplished by a pair of spacers carried on threaded studs which are received in the tapped holes. In effect, the spacer shortens the long delivery tube so that it fits the space of a short delivery tube lock-up solenoid. If the transmission is one requiring a long delivery tube it is installed as any other replacement lock-up solenoid.